The senses, particularly taste, enable humans to finely discriminate between beverages containing minerals in their composition. Mineralized drinking waters may be classed as natural or manufactured. Natural mineral waters are drawn from sources such as springs, spas, streams, wells and bores. Some natural mineral waters are consumed from necessity as a source of drinking water. Other natural waters have achieved popularity and notoriety from their association with cultural traditions and reputed health benefits. Some natural mineral waters are thought by some to increase longevity or reduce cardiovascular disease. Recently commercial promotion has strongly driven their consumption.
The universal human perception of taste of natural mineral waters extends from the near tasteless sensation of near pure waters to waters with undesirable characteristics such as excessive acidity, high salinity, or repulsive metallic, earthy or sulphurous taste. The perception of taste of waters between these extremes will depend on composition. The taste of natural mineral waters may be produced by biologically acceptable minerals but also by biologically unacceptable minerals which could be present in excessive amounts. The earth chemistry at a natural water source may also eliminate or severely reduce the levels of ions which may contribute to the human perception of taste of mineralised water.
The human sensory and physiological responses which would lead to the recognition of a mineral water with universally recognised superiority of taste are independent from the geochemical reactions which form natural mineral waters.
Manufactured mineral waters may be compositions of only water and minerals. Such beverages usually mimic aspects of natural mineral waters and usually contain some of their commonly occurring mineral components. Many have relatively simple formulations and a poor taste sensation.
Manufactured mineral waters also may be a part of a more complex beverage containing mineral and non-mineral components. Natural mineral waters which have been augmented by chemical treatment (e.g. municipal waters, aerated waters) or by minerals and non-mineral compounds also may be classified as manufactured mineral waters.
Many manufactured beverages containing minerals are promoted as health drinks and supplements for general nutrition or as beverages for assisting in the maintenance of mineral, fluid and energy balance, such as sports drinks. Manufactured beverages for mixing with stimulants and for refreshments may also contain minerals.
Many manufactured mineral waters and mineralised beverages are somewhat unpalatable and do not have universal acceptability for taste. Manufacturers commonly mask the poor taste of the mineral component by adding sugars, acids and flavours. The total salt content of some beverages is such that when they are consumed in more than a modest amount, say 100 to 200 ml, the consumer feels bloated. Added sugars can exacerbate this reaction. Most people do not need to consume the large quantities of sugars in manufactured beverages because such beverages increase their risk of excessive weight gain.
Manufacturing does offer the opportunity to circumvent the natural processes which preclude natural mineral waters from meeting the human perception of a mineral water with superiority of taste, and also avoids seasonal or other variability associated with natural sources. Manufacturing mineral waters also avoids excessive undesirable minerals occurring in natural waters.
A number of patents related to beverages or other food compositions have been granted and include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,584, 4,592,909, 4,983,409, 5,032,411, 5,114,723, 5,294,606, 5,397,786, 6,351,457, 4,322,407, 4,738,856, 5,034,138, 5,786,006, 5,824,353 and 5,830,523.